The increase in cellular phones has resulted in phone system users having multiple phone numbers. For example, a user can have phone numbers associated with landlines for personal use and business use, and phone numbers associated with multiple mobile phones. In addition to requiring multiple entries in a contact folder or phone directory for the user, or requiring one to remember numerous numbers, those trying to contact the user may have to call each phone number to complete a call to the user.
Further, when a user changes residence, a new phone number can be assigned. The previous phone number can no longer be in service, which can result in lost contacts or calls until such time as others update the user's contact information. Some phone systems can have a call forwarding feature, such that phone calls to one number can be forwarded to another. For example, when a user is away from home, the user can program the system to forward incoming landline calls to the user's cellular phone number. However, calls will continue to be forwarded until such time as the call forwarding is disabled. Conversely, calls will not be forwarded unless the user remembers to initiate call forwarding. By relying on the user's memory to initiate or disable the call forwarding service, these services can provide less than optimal results.